In Sickness and Health
by BevCrusherMD
Summary: Catherine finds an exteremly ill Grissom and nurses him back to health


In Sickness and Health

By

Sydne

In Sickness 

Catherine is walking by the break room at the end of her shift when she sees Sara sitting in the room reading a file.

"Hey Sara. Seen Grissom?" She asks entering the room.

"He called in sick." Sara replies looking up from her file.

"You're kidding? Grissom never calls in sick."

"Yeah. It surprised me too. Can I help you with something?"

"No. I needed his opinion on insect gestation periods. I've got a case he might be interested in."

"Oh."

"I'll catch you later. Have a good shift." Catherine says as she leaves the room.

Catherine walks out to her Tahoe and gets in. She still has Grissom on her mind. It's very unusual for him to call in sick. She wonders if she should go check on him. After thinking about it for a few moments she decides that she probably should. She starts her car and heads to Grissoms townhouse.

Upon arrival she knocks on the door. She doesn't get an answer. She pounds harder and rings the doorbell. She still does not get an answer. Getting nervous she takes her cell phone out of her pocket and calls him. She can hear his phone ringing inside the house, but still no answer. She finally decides that its time to use the key he gave her years ago. Nervously, she unlocks the door and calls his name.

"Grissom?" There is still no answer. She walks further into the living room. He isn't in the kitchen or the living room. She heads back into the hallway still nervously calling his name. She looks into his bedroom and spies him lying on his bed.

She drops she rushes over to the bed. She touches him and finds that he is burning up. She prods him and calls his name. This time she gets a weak response. He mumbles something that is unintelligible. She gets out her cell phone again and calls 911. Catherine requests an ambulance to be sent to Grissoms address. While she is waiting for the ambulance she goes into the bathroom and wets a few towels with cool water. Returning to Grissom she lays the towels around his body and uses one to wipe his face. Soon she hears the arrival of the ambulance crew. She runs to open the front door and let them in.

Catherine shows the ambulance crew to the bedroom and they start working on Grissom. They check his vital signs. His temperature is 102 degrees and his blood pressure is low. They start an IV and load him onto a gurney. They leave the townhouse and begin loading him into the ambulance.

"Which hospital will you be taking him too?" Catherine asks.

"Desert Palm."

"I'll be right behind you guys."

While driving to the hospital she calls Jim Brass.

"Jim, I stopped by Grissom's house. He's very sick. I called an ambulance and they are taking him to Desert Palm."

"Any idea what's wrong?" Brass inquires.

"No. His temperature is 102 and his BP is low. I'll have to wait and see what they say at the ER."

"How'd you let him talk you into calling an ambulance?"

"That was the easy part. He was unconscious."

"Yeah, well there is something about keeping Grissom's mouth shut." Jim wryly says. "Keep us posted. I'll make sure to tell the team."

"Thanks Jim."

"No problem. Take care of our guy."

"I will. I promise." Catherine says hanging up her cell phone.

They arrive at the emergency room and they promptly whisk Grissom away behind the curtains. The receptionist asks Catherine for his personal information. She gives it to her. Then she asks Catherine for Grissom's next of kin. Catherine tells the receptionist that his mother is in the Los Angeles area and then she lies. She tells the receptionist that she is his fiancée. Catherine knows that if she doesn't tell the receptionist that she is some relation to Grissom they won't let her see him. After giving her all the information that she can Catherine returns to the waiting room. She sits and waits.

Two hours later Catherine is beginning to get very nervous. She has been to the receptionist several times begging for information, but there is none to be given to her. Sitting in her chair she fidgets and keeps looking at the clock. The outside doors to the emergency room open and in walk Sara, Nick and Warrick. Catherine stands up and they each give her a big hug.

"Any news yet?" Sara inquires.

"No and I'm beginning to get scared."

"It'll be ok, Cath. He's strong." Nick tells her.

"Thanks, Nicky." Catherine gratefully smiles at him.

"You want anything Cath?" Warrick asks.

"No. Just having you guys here helps."

They all sit down and wait together. Warrick takes Catherine hand and squeezes it. She doesn't let it go when he lets does. She squeezes harder and smiles at him. The support of these people means everything to her. This is her extended family. She is thankful they are here.

Another hour goes by and the doctor comes out.

"Miss Willows?" He inquires.

Catherine stands and the doctor walks over to her.

"I'm Dr. Nelson. Please, lets sit down." He gestures to the seats.

Catherine returns to her seat between her friends.

"Is it ok to speak in front of these people?" Dr. Nelson asks.

"Yes, they are Gil's extended family." Catherine responds.

"Well, Mr. Grissom is very sick. We've done several tests. It appears he may have contacted West Nile Virus. Unfortunately, there is no medical treatment for WNV. The best we can do is provide supportive care. He is being moved up to the ICU as we speak."

"Oh, God." Sara softly says as the tears begin to flow down her face.

"What is his prognosis?" Catherine asks.

"At this point I don't know." Dr. Nelson responds. "He could have paralysis and other neurological problems. We won't know until he wakes up. At this point the paralysis doesn't seem to be a problem, but it could still occur."

"Can I see him?" Catherine asks.

"I'll let the ICU know that you want to see him. As soon as he gets settled in, they'll come get you. Do you know where the ICU waiting room is?" Dr. Nelson asks as he stands up.

"Yes." Warrick responds standing up and extending his hand.

Dr. Nelson takes Warricks hand and shakes it.

"Thank you for your help Doctor." Warrick tells him.

"You're welcome."

Nick stands up and takes Sara hand pulling her to her feet. 

"Come on, Sara. We'll come back later."

"NO! I want to wait with Catherine." Sara pleads.

"Are you sure?" Nick asks her.

"Yes."

"Catherine, do you mind if we wait with you?" Nick requests.

"No. I'd like it if you guys were here with me." Catherine tells him.

They leave the waiting room and take the elevators up to the ICU. The ride is quiet. They find the waiting room and they each take a seat. Nick and Sara sit together while Warrick sits next to Catherine. They wait quietly. Each lost in their private thoughts.

Eventually a nurse comes out and calls for Catherine. Catherine rises and follows her down the hallway. They go through a pair of glass doors into the ICU. Each bed in the ICU is in its own glass cubicle. This gives a modicum of privacy, but still allows the nurses to keep an eye on the patients. Grissom's cubicle is the third one on the right. The nurse points her way in and tells Catherine she can stay for a few moments.

Grissom is lying in the hospital bed. His face is flushed from the fever and he is sweating profusely. He is hooked to monitors that keep track of his blood pressure, heart rate, temperature, and oxygen saturation. He has two IV's hooked up to him. They are pumping massive amounts of fluids into his system in an attempt to keep him hydrated. He also has an oxygen mask attached to his face.

Catherine walks over to his bed and takes his hand in hers. She gently squeezes his hand, but it remains lying limply in hers.

"Oh, Gil." She softly cries.

"You need to come back to me. I miss you. You're scaring me. I promise I won't leave here until you wake up." She leans down and kisses his forehead. She can feel the fever coursing through his system. Her tears fall on his face and she gently wipes them away. The nurse comes in and tells her that she has to leave now.

Catherine walks into the hallway and takes a moment to compose herself before returning to the waiting room. When she arrives, there is no sign of her previous tears. She is once again the strong Catherine that everyone knows.

"He's still running a fever and is not responding to touch." Catherine tells Sara, Warrick, and Nick.

"When can we see him?" Sara asks.

"I don't know when, or if, they will allow anyone in. I'm going to stay here for awhile and see what happens." She doesn't tell them about the promise she made Grissom.

"We should go and get some rest. We won't help Grissom any staying here and wearing ourselves out. That includes you too Catherine." Nick tells everyone.

"I know, Nick. I need to stay though."

"Ok, but we'll be back in the morning to check on you." Nick says taking Sara's hand and leading her from the waiting room.

"Cath, I'll stay if you want me to." Warrick tells her pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks Warrick, but you don't have to. I'll be ok. I just can't leave him yet."

"Ok, Cath. Call me if you need anything." Warrick says as he pulls out of the hug and heads for the door.

"I will I promise."

Every hour for the next three hours a nurse comes out and escorts Catherine back to see Grissom. Catherine is only allowed to see him for ten minutes each time. This frustrates her, but she is grateful that she gets to see him at all.

At the fourth hour when the nurse comes out instead of just beckoning to Catherine she comes at sits by her.

"You're not going to leave are you?" The nurse inquires.

"No. I won't leave until I know what is going to happen to him."

"I have some news for you. In the last hour, his temperature has come down. It's now staying near 100. He's still not responding to stimuli, but the drop in temperature is a good sign."

"Thank God" Catherine whispers.

"I'm here to make you an offer. We'll let you stay in his room next to his bed provided if anything happens you immediately leave. We don't want you in our way if we have to work on him. Do you understand this?"

"Yes. I understand. Thank you for allowing me to be with him."

"We're hoping that if you talk to him it might help stimulate him. Sometimes a familiar voice can be very helpful. Are you ready to go see him?" the nurse asks.

"Yes. I want to see him and I promise not to get in the way."

"I'm sure you won't." The nurse says as she rises from the chair.

Catherine stands and follows the nurse down the hallway and through the doors. This time when she enters Grissom's cubicle she notices the change. His face isn't as flushed and he seems to be more peaceful. The nursing staff has placed a chair next to his bed and she walks over to it and sits down. Taking Grissoms hand she squeezes it this time she feels a slight squeeze back. Elated she starts talking to him. She tells him she misses him and that the team won't be the same if he doesn't come back. She tells him about Lindsey and how she has a science fair coming up. Catherine tells him that Lindsey wants to do an ant colony for the fair and that Grissom is going to have to help her. Then she talks about nonsense. She tells him anything that comes to mind. Eventually, she runs out of things to say. She's beginning to get tired so she lays her head on the edge of his bed and starts to slip into a light sleep.

Catherine is startled awake by the feeling of something on her head. She becomes aware that her hair is being stroked. Looking up she finds Grissom looking at her.

"Hey. You gave us a good scare last night." She tells him.

"Sorry." He manages to struggle out.

"Don't talk. Let me get the nurse in here to check on you." She reaches over and pushes the call button.

Soon a nurse comes scurrying in.

"It looks like someone has decided to rejoin us." The nurse intones.

"Yes." Catherine smiles.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave, Miss while I take his vital signs and check him out."

"Ok, I'll be in the waiting room making a few phone calls. Will you come get me when I can come back in?"

"Of course." The nurse replies.

Catherine reaches over and places a small kiss on Grissom's forehead. She gently strokes his hair and gives him one more kiss.

"You scared the hell out of me Bugman. Don't you ever do it again. I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm going to call the team and Nancy. Don't give the nurse any problems while I'm gone." She tells him affectionately.

"I won't" Grissom manages.

Leaving his room Catherine pauses in the doorway to look back. She's overwhelmed by the amount of emotion she feels for Grissom at this moment. She smiles at him and goes to the waiting room. Once there she takes out her cell phone and calls Nancy. Catherine makes arrangements for Nancy to take care of Lindsey for the next few days. Her next call is to Brass. She tells him that Grissom is awake, responsive, and that things are looking up. Brass promises her he will contact the rest of the team. Hanging up the phone, she leans back in the chair and lets out a sigh of relief.

In Health

4 Days later

Grissom is sitting up in his hospital bed. He's getting fidgety. This is his fourth day of confinement and it's beginning to irritate him. He no longer has a fever and his blood pressure has been holding steady. The only residual effect is some minor numbness in the tips of his left hand. The doctor says that the numbness may eventually go away. All of these are good signs, but he's still irritable. He wants to go home. He's tired of the constant prodding and pestering. He hates the attention.

Catherine walks in the door and smiles at him. Grissom is very glad to see her.

"Hey Bugman! How ya doing?" Catherine breezily asks him as she walks over to his bedside.

"Better, I wish they would let me go home. I'm going nuts." Grissom pouts

"I suspect they are being very careful."

"Yeah." Grissom grumbles.

"Well, I can tell you better. You're back to your old self. Nice and grouchy." She loves the pout on his face. She imagines what it would be like to suck that jutting bottom lip of his into her mouth.

"What are you thinking of?" Grissom asks her jolting her out of her daydream.

"Nothing." Catherine blushes.

"It must have been something. You are turning red." Grissom prods.

"Nope, nothing. Honest."

"Me, thinks thou protests too much." Grissom teases Catherine. She's willing to be the butt of his joking though, because it's getting him out of his bad mood. They laugh and talk about small things for a little while when the doctor walks in.

"Doctor." Grissom says. Immediately he is grumpy again.

"Mr. Grissom, Ms. Willows." Dr. Nelson greets them.

"Mr. Grissom, you're doing much better. The fever is staying gone and your blood pressure has normalized. I'm going to discharge you today, but there is one provision. You can't go home alone. I don't want to take any chances during the next few days of a relapse. I want someone around you at all times."

"No! If I go home, I'm going home alone." Grissom states.

"Well, in that case, I guess you'll be staying here for a few more days." The doctor responds.

"Gil, you can come stay with me." Catherine tells him.

"NO! I want to go to my home." Gil thunders.

"Ok, shh, how about if I come and stay with you?" Catherine cajoles.

"Catherine, I can't ask that of you."

"Yes, you can. Its what friends are for."

"So, is it settled then? You'll stay at your house with Catherine?" Dr. Nelson asks.

Catherine and Grissom look at each other and they both nod.

"Fine, I'll prepare the discharge papers then." The doctor says as he leaves the room.

Grissom and Catherine stare at each other. Finally, Grissom breaks the silence.

"Cath, I only have one bed." He informs her.

"Its ok. I can sleep on the couch."

"No, take the word of experience, that couch is not comfortable to sleep on."

"Got any suggestions?"

"I guess we share the bed. Are you ok with that?" Grissom asks her.

"Sure, I don't have a problem with that." Catherine says, while inwardly she cringes. She has big problems with this. How can she sleep so close to a man she has craved for years?

"Gil, while you are waiting for your discharge instructions, I'm going to run home and get some things. I need my overnight bag."

"Ok, Cath. Please hurry though. I'm going insane in this room." Grissom smiles at her as she leaves.

When Catherine returns to Grissom's hospital room he has received his discharge instructions. Together they leave the hospital and head to his townhouse. The ride is silent. Each of them has their concerns over the sleeping arrangements for the night. Unknown to the other, they both have the same worry. How will they react to the other being in the same bed?

They arrive at Grissom's townhouse and let themselves in. Grissom wanders around the living room looking at his bugs and checking things over. Catherine takes her items into the bedroom. She notices the mess is still on the floor from when the ambulance crew was there. After setting her bags down she begins to pick up the discarded items from the floor. She can hear soft classical music floating in from the living room. Smiling to herself, she knows Grissom is in his element.

"Hey Grissom, where are the clean sheets?" She yells into the living room when she is done picking up the mess.

Grissom comes down the hallway and spies what she is doing.

"Cath, you don't have to clean up. I don't want you here to be a maid." Grissom softly tells her.

"I know, Gil. I just wanted to." She smiles at him.

"How about if we do it together?" He smiles back.

"That sounds good, but don't tire yourself out." She tells him as she begins to pull sheets and blankets off the king-sized bed.

"I won't." He says as he turns to the closet to get some fresh sheets. Returning to the bed

Grissom unfolds the light blue bottom sheet and tosses one side of it to her. Together they make the rest of the bed. Grissom shows Catherine where she can put her overnight things and then leaves the bedroom.

After placing her things away Catherine returns to the living room. Grissom is settled on the couch reading an entomology journal. Walking over to him, she lifts his feet up and slides under them. She then places them back down in her lap. She smiles at him and softly begins to massage his instep.

"God, Cath. That feels wonderful." He softly moans. She switches to the other foot and he moans again.

"Jesus, does he have any idea what he does to me?" Catherine thinks.

Dropping his feet back into her lap she reaches over him to the table and grabs a forensic journal. Looking up at Grissom she sees he is smirking.

"What?" Catherine whines

"Nothing." He smirks and ducks his head down and begins reading again.

After awhile Catherine gets up to get a drink. When she returns she tells Grissom she needs to recheck his temperature.

"I feel fine, Cath."

"I know you do, but its doctors orders." Catherine says as starts to leave the living room.

"Is the thermometer in the medicine chest?" She asks him when she gets to the doorway.

"Yes." He sulks.

Going into the bathroom Catherine smiles to herself. He is just like a child. Even when Lindsey is ill she behaves better than he is behaving right now. Returning to Grissom, she hands him the thermometer.

"Gil, stick this." Catherine says

Grissom's eyebrows rise up his forehead as the implications of what she just said come to him. He smirks at her and then puts the thermometer in his mouth. Catherine waits until it beeps and then slowly removes it from his mouth.

"Ninety eight point six. Perfect." She tells him as she reads the thermometer.

"I told you I felt fine."

"Yeah, yeah." She says as she sets the thermometer on the coffee table.

"Do you want to order in tonight? I didn't bring any groceries and your fridge looks a little bare?" She tells him.

"How do you know what my fridge looks like?" Grissom asks her.

"I peaked earlier when I got up to get a drink." She blushes.

"Hmm, should I worry that you're sneaking around my kitchen?" Grissom teases her.

"Only if I'm seriously considering cooking?" She responds sassily.

"Ok, order in. How about Chinese?" Grissom suggests.

"That sounds good to me." Catherine says as she picks up the phone book and her cell phone. After placing the order she returns to Grissom and sits next to him. She notices he's looking a bit tired.


End file.
